Appearances can be deceiving
by MrsLefroy
Summary: Divergent from Peter's point of view. We all know Tris described him as pure evil and cruel, but is he really like that? Or is he trying to make others believe he's a selfish ruthless sixteen years boy? It probably will turn out a Petris fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really want to write more chapters, but I would like to have reviews so I would be able to improve my writing and good reviews would make me very happy. I know this one was a bit short, but I promisse the next ones will be longer. Unfortunatly I do not own Divergent or any of these wonderful characters.**

It was the day of the Aptitude Test, Peter was more than sure which faction he would choose, but there are no exceptions, every young girl and boy with 16 years had to do it, to tell you which faction is the one you belong to. He woke up as it was an ordinary day for him, he went to the shower and took a cold bath to awaken, which wasn't very effective. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked in the mirror and saw a tall young men, strands of wet black hair fallen over his piercing green eyes and a wide smile increasing as the thought of finally leaving this stupid excuse for a faction.  
Peter wasn't the nicest person you could met, he could be rather mischievous and envious, only because he wanted to be the best at everything. One time when he was around thirteen and he didn't got the first place in the running contest that year, it was killing him and his pride, but that wouldn't last long, nor would the other kid smiley face. On their break he got out of the classroom before the boy, who was a dauntless, and leaned against the wall, sticking his leg in front of the other boy's feet so he would stumble and fall. Let's say his little enemy saw him and he knew it was Peter who humiliated him in front of the whole school. As his anger grew he started hitting the sneaky Candor's boy, but Peter was able to run to the Principal's office before his face was smashed into a cake and forced the tears to come out, he looked like he was been beaten for half a hour, when the truth was he wasn't hit for more than five minutes. His Candor statue made the Principal believe him instead of the other kid's version of the event, which was the true one. With all this the Dauntless kid was punished and Peter got the upper hand on the matter, as always.  
He made his way to his room and picked some black jeans and shirt, as he was dressing up, he couldn't help but think that in two day he would be in a different faction, probably competing for a high position inside his future home, that wouldn't be a problem, he doesn't accept no for an answer, and if anyone would try to steal it from him, he would ensure that person would be out of his way to the bigger prize. As the thought was vanishing, he puts on his white sneakers and grabbed his black blazer that soon would be switched by a black leather jacket with zippers all over it, as he has dreamed since ever.  
As he was walking outside the house he stopped by his parents. "I'm late to catch the bus, dad, could you drive me to school?" his dad was a middle-aged men with Peter's hair and bright almond eyes, fighting back the tears caused by the approach of the Choosing Ceremony, but finally he nodded. Mrs. Blackfaith reached for her only and sweet son and kissed him on his forehead, moving her kind green eyes to find his. "We know you will switch faction, but remember Peter, we will always love you!". The day was coming and they were not prepared to let their young man get out of the nest, he was the most important person for them. "I know mother, but I don't find myself right placed here. I love you both very much." And with this his father grabbed the car keys on the table, trying to avoid tears, and they made their way to the car.  
The school was already full of sixteen years old teenagers, Peter got out of the car and went to the cafeteria, where they had to wait for their name to be called. He sat next to a redhead boy, Drew, he was the nearest Peter had to a friend, more of a lackey, but at least he respects him, though that's just because he fears Peter. Molly, on the other hand, doesn't fear him, she kind of puts Peter on a pedestal, she has a crush on him since forever, but he just sees her as a precious lackey, better than Drew, to be honest.  
"Which faction is going to be called first?" Peter asked the ginger boy, as he arrived a bit late.  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's Amity, those joyful pathetic faces aren't enjoying the day as it seems." Drew could be a bit stupid and dowdy, Peter sometimes just had to go elsewhere because his stupidity could reach levels beyond belief and the desire to punch him could increase incredibly fast.  
"This is bullshit, I already know which faction I'm going to choose, so I don't think this will help me, at all." Peter stated with a serious voice, not making it like Drew was supposed to laugh. "This is a waste of my precious time!".  
Molly's horrible snorting laugh caught his attention from the Dauntless young members sat three tables over. The cafeteria has five huge tables, each one for each different faction, disposed like a four-petals flower, Erudite and Dauntless' near the kitchen, Abnegation's in the centre and Candor and Amity's on the opposite side of the first two, near the exit.  
Peter sensed a hand shaking his shoulder trying to catch his attention once again, Molly was calling him, but the only thing he heard was "Now... Candor... our turn... Peter... calling your name..." and a flash made him awaken from his daydream.  
"Peter Blackfaith, it's the last time we call your name." And he suddenly got up, disturbed by the fact that everybody in the room was staring at him like he was a lunatic, everybody except the Abnegation's members, they don't usually make fun of people, and that's the major fact that makes Peter hate them, they're selfless and are always trying to help everybody, and for him that was hypocrite, how could someone prefer caring about everybody else over themselves. He just couldn't stand it, for him they were as selfish as everybody else, they just cover up their selfishness.  
The grins and glances were driving him crazy, his green eyes got darker, filled with anger, making him curl his hands into fists, ready to punch someone, with his, now white, knuckles. He couldn't do it now, he needed to calm down, so he took a deep breath and made his way through the door.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not a writing prodige, I'm just a fan and I love reading and writing. I would love to receive construtive reviews so I can improve, I would be more than grateful that if you see any typos you would tell me, as I said I want to improve and your help would be mostly appreciated! This first chapter was small because I didn't know if someone would even read it, and I was kind of insecure, but I promisse the next ones will be longer. Thank you for reading and enjoy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Divergent or these awesome characters!**

"Peter, isn't it?" a women with gray clothes asked him, with a worried face. "You're too pale, do you need a glass of water?".

"I'm fine, can we get through this quickly? I already know in which faction I belong." Peter was being rude, but all this nonsense chat was driving him crazy, he was not nervous until the Abnegation's woman led him to one of the ten rooms specifically used to aptitude tests. It was no ordinary room, it was separated from the other rooms by mirrors, like they want him to discover himself, who he is, where does he belong. Or maybe the mirrors are only supposed to make him realize how terrified he is to discover the future, the fact that in the following day he would be betraying his family and old faction, everything he was taught to believe, all his old faction's values, all this could vanish in one day, with one single decision, a one minute decision, that will change "You should calm down Peter, this is quick and painless. Now could you please sit over there?" the woman pointed to the dentist-like chair with an odd machine next to it. It was strange, but he was feeling dizzy all of a sudden therefore he had an urgent need to sit and close his eyes, probably because of the bright light above him._ It's ok, this will be easy and quick, I'm just tired of waiting to end this nonsense test. _

She picked a couple of electrodes and asked for permission to tug one of them on his forehead, he nodded and she did it. He was avoiding talking, not because he was scared of what would come after that, but it was his best defense, not showing any kind of emotion or revealing any kind of personal information if not necessary. The other electrode was tugged now on the Abnegation's forehead.

"You have to drink this, but if you need anything, just let me know." All these selfless attitudes and concern over him weren't helping him to calm down, it was like she was provoking him, or at least he had the sense it was. He grabbed the vial, took a deep breath and drank the exquisite and clear liquid that was in it, suddenly everything went black.

He opened his eyes, afraid something bad would happen. He was wrong, he's in the cafeteria, the one he was before entering in this room, but this time he was alone. A cold sensation traveled through his spine, he wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling, though the snow flakes outside made him curve his mouth into a vestigial smile. His mind was telling him _Focus, you have to focus,_ but the snow made him remember his childhood, a skinny raven-haired boy with eyes green as the grass building a snowman in the yard. _Focus,_ but it wasn't his conscience, it was the woman, the one dressed in gray.

On the table in front of him were two baskets, one with a long blade knife and on the other a piece of cheese. He had a feeling he had to choose between both, without hesitation he grabbed the knife and with a blink of an eye, a dog, not so nice, appeared growling furious. Peter's heartbeat started racing like he had been running the whole day, _Kill it, you have to kill it,_ now it wasn't the old lady trying to talk with him, it was his subconscious and he invested against the rabid dog with a cold strike on the back of the dog. The dog, however, was able to avoid it letting Peter confused. The dog attacked him craving his claws on his back making him scream in pain. The boy turned around, his face radiating heat with anger taking over all his instincts, the animal invested again but Peter pierced the blade, right through the dog's heart. Peter was now free of the beast, but with a knot on his throat that prevented him from talking or release any kind of sound. It was like when he had to kill to survive he didn't hesitate, not because he was sadistic or cold hearted, instead his mind just goes blank and his arm moves with a fatal hit on the opponent.

The scenario changed and now Peter was on the train, sat next to an old man, with gray hair with some black locks of it, his black suit made it clear he was a Candor, who was reading the newspaper. The old man shouted some random words, like he was angry about something, probably whatever he was reading was causing him such disturb, Peter didn't know why or to whom and the next thing the young man notices is the other man showing him the article he was reading "Do you know this man?". Peter don't usually talks with strangers and this would be no exception, he tried to stay quiet so he didn't denounce any kind of suspect with his gestures. Candor people are able to detect when a person was lying by their actions, or minimal gestures, that for people from another faction aren't able to. "Do you know this man, kid?" but it was like the old man was talking to the walls, Peter wouldn't answer, instead he would just stare at some aleatory object. Eventually, after repeating so many times the question, Peter decided to answer. "No Sir, I've never seen him in my entire life." but he was lying, he did knew him from somewhere, but the only way of avoiding the same questions again would be lying, because tell the truth could mean more questions he didn't want to answer. Peter sat straighter on the stool and rested his eyes on an old piece of paper on the floor, right in front of him. "You're lying!" said the man looking desperate and powerless. "You know him! Please tell me, this could save my life!". Breaking the trust of someone he knew wasn't something he would normally do, so he kept his word "I'm not lying and I would appreciate if you didn't ask me more questions, I don't know this man neither know you. So with all the respect." and again everything went black for awhile.

It was quite curious the fact Peter, who lived with Candor's community for sixteen years, was able to lie and sound like what he was saying was the ultimate truth, he had no problem with lying and it didn't made him feel any kind of guilt or regret for doing it.

It was a normal school day, it was launch time and Peter was standing near the exit door when a girl younger than him passed by him, almost running, hitting him on the shoulder, which made her pile of books fall. "Look your way, you filthy bookworm Erudite!" but even after being insulted by him, the girl, with piercing blue eyes, matching her blue dress and the ribbon on her silky blond hair, asked him for help to which he answered "You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to move a finger to help you. You were the one who hit me. You do it!" The girl locked her gaze on him one last time, before the cafeteria vanished, turning now to a strange room with three men who didn't looked very happy to see him.

Their faces made him wonder why would they be angry to see him, he didn't do anything wrong. A weapon was on a table some feet away from him and a key to a door behind him was right on his left hanging on the wall. He had to choose, the smartest option would be grab the key and run away, but Peter made it otherwise, he ran and picked the gun, he held it and started firing at the men's bodies. The boy was no expert on it, but he wasn't bad enough to let himself be killed by three persons without any kind of weapon. As he made his decision, the room full of mirrors showed up again.

"Your test reports that the faction you belong to is the Dauntless." the Abnegation's stated. Peter still wasn't able to open his eyes. The strong light above his head was blinding him, he was literally watching stars, he was pale and weak, but with enough effort he was able to sit up on the dentist-like chair.

"Do you need a glass of water with sugar Peter?" he still wasn't sure where he was, the lady sounded just like his mother, and the powerless feeling was taking over his body. The blur in his vision didn't leave him see clearly, but as he realized this wasn't his house and this woman wasn't his mother, Peter stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"No I'm fine, thank you. You said Dauntless, right?" with these lacks of vision and conscience Peter didn't hear what was the result, though he was almost certain Dauntless was the faction he belonged in.

"Yes, Dauntless was what I said young boy."

"What do I do now?"

"You join your friends in the cafeteria and wait."

And with this, Peter made his way out of the room and returned to the place he was before the pointless test he just went through.

* * *

_A/N: I've been without internet these days, so I couldn't have uploaded sooner. Thank you for the reviews! They were very helpful! Enjoy this chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters, they're all Veronica Roth's property.**

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Peter couldn't help but study Dauntless' behavior, they were careless, brave, athletic and hot-headed. He was like that and he always knew that was the faction he belonged to. Molly and Drew were back too, but he wasn't paying attention to what they were discussing, he was absorbing everything he could from the reckless young Dauntless' members.

The Abnegation's were the next to take the test, followed by Dauntless' and finally Erudite's. The Aptitude Tests were over and they had to return home to reflect over the result of it.

His parents were home when he arrived, but said nothing, they aren't supposed to reveal their result, therefore he made his way to his room, laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He was trying to imagine his life as a Dauntless, all dressed in black, he would probably make a tattoo and a piercing. These kind of thing make others respect you or fear you, which for Peter, fear would be more effective, at least he thought it would be.

A familiar sound was floating in his mind, like a knocking, but then he realized his mother was calling and quickly opened his eyes. Peter looked at his watch, he has been sleeping for two hours since he got there and his parents have already dined, he wasn't hungry, anyway, probably because nerves were taking over his body.

Peter woke up next morning and took a cold shower, he stayed there more than usual, that would be the last time he would be there, and he could look careless, but sometimes he cares too much for things or people that aren't worthy. When dressed, he went to the kitchen, to have breakfast one last time with his family.

"Did you sleep well?" his mother looked like she had been crying the whole night, her eyes were red and had dark circles under them. Watching his dear mother like that, broke his heart, he was feeling awfully guilty of it.

"Yes mother, I... I managed to sleep some hours, I need energy, right?" Peter tried to smile, but his knotted throat didn't leave him. His father was mute, he wouldn't even look to his son, the young boy knew his father wasn't proud of him because he chose to leave Candor a long time ago, which was disappointing to Peter, not having his dad consent for happiness.

A dry laugh was all that came out of Mrs Blackfaith's mouth, she was holding tears back for his son "Right, you're always right Peter. I'm so proud of the man you are now, pursuing your convictions. Just... just remember we'll always be here for you, will you?"

But the truth is that he would never ask for help, even if he really needed it, he was too proud to do it. Though at the same time he wouldn't be able to say it to his mum, at least not today.

"I will mum... Dad?" Peter wanted to hear some words from his father, but all that Mr Blackfaith was able to say was not said like a compliment.

"Yes? Oh, yes Peter. I know you'll be happy. But to be honest, try not to need help, you know, we can't accept you back, town's rules." somehow confusion, anger and disappointment took over him, how could his father tell him such thing. It would be the last time they would be sat together, and all he was doing was bringing the upcoming Dauntless' member down. Candor's honesty was too extreme, Peter is usually plainspoken when it comes to people he doesn't like, but when he is talking about someone he loves he would, sometimes, indulge the truth to make it sound better.

The atmosphere was heavy and everyone in the room kept mute till the breakfast was over. As Peter got up, his father went out and his mother grabbed his wrist to talk with him. "Peter I would love to comfort you and say everything your father said was a lie, but it's not." but the young man interrupted his mother "Thanks mother, for trying to make me feel better, but it's not necessary. I know he's not proud of my choice, but I am and I know you're proud of me. _You never lied to me_." with a nod, his mother went out and left him alone.

_/_

When they arrived the building there was already a crowd of people from different factions waiting for their turn to come in. It took fifteen long minutes to finally make it, while waiting, he stirred his raven hair for three times and observed the other young participants carefully. Some of them were confident and happy, which would probably mean they wouldn't switch factions so they had nothing to worry about, unlike Peter. The nervous ones were certainly like him, a faction traitor, these tried to disguise, but they were all under the same pressure, they would be their parents' disgrace and disappointment.

Peter was now sat next to a Dauntless's girl, she had her head shaved and a curious ring in her eyebrow, that made him frown, why would a girl have her head shaved? But he kept quiet, and after him was some boring Stiff. They would be called in alphabetic order, according to the last names, therefore, he would be one of the first names to be called.

His eyes drove to Candor's circle, he tried to look for his mother discreetly, but there was a large amount of people inbetween them. Suddenly, the five large metal bowl in the last of the circle caught his attention. Each one contained something representative of each faction: gray stones for Abnegation, earth for Amity, glass for Candor, lit coals for Dauntless and water for Erudite.

That year, the responsibility to conduct the ceremony was Abnegation's so their representative, Marcus Eaton, made his way to the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless, he cleared his throat and started. "Welcome. Welcome to the choosing Ceremony." he said "Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tell us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." as Marcus was discoursing, Peter couldn't stop rubbing his sweat on his jeans, his anxiety was increasing and in moments he would be living at the Dauntless Headquarters, the never seen headquarters.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Marcus' solemn voice was becoming annoying, so Peter stopped paying attention to the speech, his mind went blank and only awaken as he heard a round of applause.

Marcus started reading the names in reverse, therefore instead of being one of the first, Peter would be one of the last. The first name he paid attention to was of a Dauntless boy, James Tucker, he stumbled while making his way to the bowl, and that was the reason why he got Peter's attention. James stared at two bowls, Dauntless and Candor's, but finally his blood falls onto glass, he chose honesty over bravery, that for Peter was the dumbest thing he had ever seen, who would prefer telling the truth over being reckless and adrenaline? The mutter rises from the Dauntless circle and Peter couldn't help but stare at them, thinking of what would happen when his name would be called. James Tucker, the first traitor of that year Choosing Ceremony. now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of the adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." he continued with a serene voice that made Peter feel sick. All this history lesson was nonsense, they all knew what happened, why do they repeat it every year? Peter stopped listening

Peter decided to pay attention only to the faction's "traitors". As the names were being called, his turn was coming and his nerves increasing, would he hesitate up there? That question was haunting him, every participant that switched faction hesitated, would he do it too?

"Caleb Prior" another traitor, but this one was a major traitor. Everyone in Chicago knows Erudite and Abnegation aren't the bestest friends and the fact that he chose Erudite over Abnegation was definitely seen as the worst traitor of the day. He didn't hesitate, but the Abnegation's members seemed outraged with the event, was he that good of an actor to disguise his thirst for knowledge his whole life? But the crowd wasn't as loud as when the Dauntless boy switched to Candor, they're selfless and placid, so they don't usually ask for attention, but the provoking looks and smiles from the Erudite's members lead to tense whispers and glares to their enemy faction.

"Excuse me" Marcus was being completely ignored, so he shouted "Quiet, please!"

The whole room was silent when the name of blonde small girl was called, "Beatrice Prior", she must be sister of, the now, Erudite's newest member. She looked at his brother and made her way to receive the knife. To choose your future faction you have to cut your hand palm and let the blood fall into the bowl of the faction you want to belong to. The girl cut her hand and stood between the Dauntless and Abnegation's bowls. Would this weak insipid Stiff girl exchange factions? And she did it, she joined the traitors group.

Peter was fussy, he was constantly rubbing his sweaty hands on his black jeans. The Dauntless girl on his side was probably getting peeved by his behavior, but he wasn't paying attention, he was worried.

Half way to the end and eight more traitors were revealed. One blonde know-it-all boy and a girl from his faction, Christina, or something like that, she didn't like Peter, but the feeling was mutual. The Abnegation's weren't receiving many new members, on the contrary, they lost more members this year than on any of the previous years. A blonde boy from Abnegation's switched to Amity.

Molly and Drew chose Dauntless, a giant boy from Candor and a couple from Erudite's chose the bravest faction too.

The girl next to him got up, it was probably her turn. She looked proud and determined, Peter wished he could be like that now. As it was expected, she continued in Dauntless. The shave-headed girl joined her faction mates and smiled to two of them, a girl with a flirty smile and a bulky boy, they seemed to be close, Peter would probably say they were best friends, but sometimes appearances are deceiving.

"Peter Blackfaith" he paralyzed, stared at the bowls and blinked twice. Although he was feeling dizzy, he managed to get up and to make his way to receive the knife, it was the first time he hold a real knife, it was completely different from the one in Aptitude Test, this one had a smaller blade and the handle was black. Peter dragged the blade against the skin and a drop of blood fell on the floor. The pain he could have felt was covered by the nerves that were taking him over. He walked with his arm by his side, making a rail of blood. Peter looked like he was a robot with only one mission, he walked toward the Dauntless bowl and let a great amount of blood fall on the sizzling red coals. He was now a traitor, but he couldn't care less.

* * *

_A/N: I want to say I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but next week I'm going on vacation to Canada and this week have been mad. I don't have internet in my computer, it's some internet problem I can't solve, so I had to ask permission to use my mother's laptop, which wasn't easy, as well as, yesterday Portugal played against Spain and I was watching the game, unfortunately my team lost, but still I'm very proud of them. (I'm sorry I'm just sad my team lost, and I think I should explain my lack of updating) Again, I'm sorry for this lack of updating, but I wrote a larger chapter as a reward. Remember every review is, not only a way to let me know you're reading, but a way to help me developing my writing skills too. So please if you want to let me know about something, feel free to do it, I would love to know you're there! I'm sorry for this long note, but I had to do it. Thank you if you read my fic, I hope you like it and enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters.**

He wasn't the first one switching from Candor to Dauntless, therefore the members of his old faction just whispered and exchanged glances, he wasn't the most loved person there, everyone knew he wasn't trustworthy most of the time, so they saw it more like a relief than like an outrage.

Peter kept his head down, he didn't want to see his father's disappointing face nor his mother's watering eyes, it would probably make him weak and regret his choice. The Dauntless members were smiling for having a new member, but Peter didn't talk or made any facial expression, he just sat next to Drew and Molly, his lackeys, as most of people call them.

The ceremony continued but he didn't pay more attention, actually he closed his eyes till the end of it.

Everyone was standing up and making their way outside, Molly squeezed Peter's shoulder to catch his attention. "Peter the Ceremony is over, come, we will loose them." Peter opened his eyes confused and looked around, she was right, everyone was leaving. He stood up and started walking fast to catch up with the Dauntless initiates, Molly followed him.

All the Dauntless-born initiates are huge and wears black clothes, their clothes aren't very different from Candor's, but they're more appealing and their tattoos and piercings made them look fearful. Peter wouldn't have problems adapting to his new way of living, it was all he ever wanted.

One last time he looked over his shoulder to catch the last glimpse of his parents' face. Everyone was pressing forward, away from everything. Peter looks around but he didn't see his lackeys, the was a boy with brown skin beside him, laughing and shouting, he was one of the shaved-headed girl's friends. Everyone started running down stairs, like wild animals, which was probably the purpose. Laughters and shouts was everything he was hearing, he didn't join though, he saw it like an self humilliation, _Why the hell would I be shouting when I'm not sure what comes next?. _

The running left him breathless, but he wasn't tired, all those years running in the competitions were useful after all. Running was the only activity that gave him pleasure to practise, he would run every morning before school and sometimes twice a day. When something didn't go the way he wanted or he needed to clear his head, he would run, that would relax him and gave him time to think and decide what to do, when he wasn't sure what to.

The cold air sent a shiver all the way over his spine, but he didn't stop. When he saw the beautiful sunset, he let a gasp escape from his mouth, he wouldn't think after such a rough day, the sky would look so wonderful. Peter followed the other Dauntless' initiates without asking or thinking of where were they going. But soon he discovers they were about to jump to catch a moving train. His muscles started to hurt, but the adrenaline made it all seem like he just woke up and was ready for a day of running.

"Oh, no," muttered an Erudite's boy. "Are we supposed to hop on that thing?"

Peter remained silent but on his head he would answer, _No, of course not, you have to go under it, you know, it would be a relief for us, we don't need bookworms over here. _But the Stiff answered, as a "selfless" person she was.

Peter didn't have the use of watch the Dauntless' members, he wasn't familiar with their habits or routines, but he was pretty quick guessing what would happen next.

Some of the transfers, at the same time, were making their way to the train. Peter was one of them, he started jogging and when he thought would be a good time to throw himself he did it. He had no problem and made it almost with the same efficiency as the Dauntless-born initiates.

When he saw the Stiff almost falling off the train he smirked, and so did his followers, Molly and Drew. That blonde weak stiff wouldn't make it to the end, she would be one of the first transfers to turn into a factionless. But Christina caught her, she helped her and for what looked like, they would become friends, which means, it would give Peter even more pleasure to make fun of her.

In the meantime, a red-head boy didn't make it, he was dressed with blue clothes, so Peter assumed he was some Erudite transfer. After making it in, Peter sat against the wall, waiting for the next challenge to happen.

Peter wondered where were the Dauntless headquarters, no one, except the Dauntless members, knew their location, and curiosity was something difficult to suppress, for him. He haven't thought about his family since he left the Ceremony's building, was he being selfish, probably, but he didn't regret the choice.

"They're jumping off!"

This wasn't what Peter expected to happen, his body was aching and the adrenaline was gone.

"We have to jump off too, then," said Molly next to Peter, she wasn't afraid, but wasn't confident either.

"Great, because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof." Peter said, feeling his belly tingling, like it was the home of millions of ants.

"This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter," Molly was right, they chose it. Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for the moment to jump, when he heard, the only Amity's transfer, giving up. For the Candor's boy, giving up was never an option, he would rather be dead than be a loser or a factionless.

Every transfer, except the Amity boy, made it onto the roof.

"Damn it!" muttered Molly, holding her ankle, she probably didn't landed on her feet, unlike Peter, who made it perfectly. He grinned proudly and followed the others, leaving the cries and sobbing behind. A Dauntless-born initiate didn't make it, she fell off the roof, and her sister was crying and screaming for her. That's how the things work here, there's no middle term.

The Stiff girl was making her way back from the edge of the roof when she pulled her sleeve up and examined her elbow, it was probably wounded.

"Ooh. _Scandalous!_ A Stiff's flashing some skin!" Peter smirked and pointed in her direction, which led to everyone staring at her, Molly, Drew and some other initiates laughed. Peter was definately enjoying teasing her, there was no way she could confront him and it made him laugh. Her face heated up, and the rose of her cheeks opposed to her shinny, golden hair over her shoulders stirred a strange feeling on him, her blue eyes were not wet like she was about to cry, but as anger was increasing, evoked by his comment. After what seemed like half an hour, Peter conclued he had been staring at her for a very long time and it was like they were the only ones there. He shook his head and blinked a few times to come back to reality.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" a older man with dark skin and gray hair at his temples, he sounds normal and Peter would say that if they weren't there he would be grinning of their faces. The mischievous boy looked around and all the transfers were pale, except the stiff who was still a bit reddish. He caught himself staring at her and looked at the floor, picking on his cuticles to ward the girl off his mind.

Someone steps forward which made Peter look up to see what was happening. The blonde girl, she was making her way to the ledge, she was crazy, _What is she doing?_ He stared at her again, she would jump off even though she didn't know what would be beneath her.

The Stiff was being braver than him, how was that possible. This made his face heat up with anger, but it was vanished as a shirt hit him on the chest, he looked first at the shirt and realized it was a gray shirt, and the only one to whom it could belong was the Abnegation's girl, then he stared at her confused, after all she would confront him, not physically, but psycologically. As he awakened from the thought he realized she already jumped and, the catcalls and shouts, ceased.

Without thinking, he hid her shirt behind some boxes, no one saw him do it, they were all watching the dark brown skinned girl jumping off, like the Stiff did. Peter returned to the place he was and made his way to the edge, pushing the tall, blond haired boy from Erudite away from it.

Everyone was staring at him, like they were when the previous girl jumped off. He bended his legs and jumped.

Ground was surging toward Peter, his body tensed, his mind blanked and his hair was flying with the wind. What was at the end of the hole still was a mystery for him, but the sensation he was about to find out was more present.

He hit something hard, it made him go up again, like a trampoline, which made him struggle a bit to breath again, for he wasn't expecting it.

It was a net. Peter tried to cover his expressions, smiling triumphant, but there was nobody receiving him, they were entertained with Christina and her new friend. He straightened himself and got out of the net before the next initiate reached it.

The blonde hair of the Stiff caught his attention, again. A tall boy, Peter wouldn't call him boy, because he knew he was older than them, with dark brown hair and a scar on his chin, was setting his hand on the blonde's back, and it was bothering him, for no apparent reason. The raven-haired boy didn't hide his upset face for a while, he stared at the couple and rage raised in his, now, dark green eyes, filled with something he couldn't identify, something between disappointment, anger and jealousy.

_A/N: I want to thank the anonymous reviewers and to say that I updated as soon as I could. Tomorrow I'm going to Canada, so I don't know when will I update again, probably wednesday, I'll try, but I can't promisse anything. I hope you like it and thank you for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own Divergent or these fantastic characters.**

Molly and Drew showed up right behind him, in a matter of seconds, Peter tried to compose himself and disguise whatever he was feeling at that moment.

"They're nuts!" said Drew, still hardly breathing, somehow looking scared of the Dauntless ideas of welcoming their new members.

As the crowd stopped, Peter can't fight his rambling eyes from drowning into the petite girl's exquisite face. He heard nothing but murmurs, the whole world was a blur, _except her_.

The Dautnless-born initiates broke away from the group and left, like shadows, which aroused Peter. As most of the initiates were from Dauntless, only nine remain there like statues. Five from Candor, three from Erudite, one from Abnegation and none from Amity.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but the next few weeks I am your instructor," said the guy who tapped the Abnegation's on the back, few moments ago. "My name is Four."

Peter couldn't help but think _This will be a nightmare! What does he knows more than me to be our instructor, they must be kidding me! _He disliked Four, before he even had the chance to get to know him better, which he didn't want to do, of course.

"Four? Like the number?" _No, like a tree. Is she that stupid? _

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No" answered the stubborn Chritina.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit," the Candor's girl was pissing Peter off too, he just wanted to finish this silly introduction and show his skills, and she was there, being impertinent. "which you will someday learn to love. It-" but before Four could end it, she was back saying stupid things.

"The Pit? Clever name."

The Abnegation girl was looking uncomfortable with all her friend's idiotic statements, which gave pleasure, mixed with pain, to Peter.

"What's your name?" he asked with his face leaned closer to hers.

"Christina,"

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor , I would have joined their faction," he hissed. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to shut. Got that?"

Peter giggled with his hand covering his mouth as he saw Christina nodding like a puppy.

The instructor started moving towards the end of the tunnel and the group of initiates moved, following him.

Peter still didn't like him, but he finally stated, Four was tolerable. They walked through the double doors opened by Four and reached the Pit. A huge underground cave, they were standing at the bottom of it, making it impossible to see the other end of it. The places for food, clothing, supplies and leisure activities were built into the stone walls, it was oddly fascinating. There were no walls, fences, no barriers to keep people safe from falling over the side. The Pit's roof was made of glass which made it possible to the sunlight go through it.

It might have been strange for Peter, but there were no elder people in the crowd of Dauntless, there were children everywhere and the older people he could see was at most forty or fifty. Everyone had tattoos or piercings, which wasn't common in Candor, but Peter didn't mind, honestly, he quite liked it and was thinking of have one himself, after initiation.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Four said, it was more like an order than a suggestion. He leaded the transfers forward, the floor ended at an iron barrier, it was clearly dark and the roar of the water crashing against the rocks sent Peter shivers down his spine.

"The chasm remind us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four said. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

The chasm was so deep you couldn't see the end of it, only water falling. For Peter, this picture was fascinating.

"This seems a very useful place, if you know what I mean." the raven haired boy stated to his lackeys. Molly showed a crooked smile and Drew laughed like a donkey. Was it possible for Peter to have "friends"with a normal laughter?

The initiates were leaded to the dining hall, one of the gaping holes in the wall of the Pit. The Dauntless members applauded the transfers, they shouted welcoming noises, everyone was smiling, and Peter was no exception, he was so proud of himself he felt nothing but triumph and superiority.

Drew, Molly and Peter found a table and sat together. The table had already plates with food, like, hamburgers, french fries, sauces and drinks. The mischievous boy looked around and frowned when he saw the blonde girl, sat next to Christina and Four. _Is that even normal, a transfer sitting next to the instructor?_ This was upsetting him, but the fact that another Dauntless member, one with lots of piercings and long, greasy, dark hair, joined them made Peter jealous. For him, they were being toadies.

While the strange man was talking to them, Peter tried to hear their conversation, but could only hear bits of it, "Ooh, a Stiff... how long you last.", he noticed it made the blonde girl uncomfortable, and that stirred his insides, like he cared about her, which after awhile makes him feel sick of such feeling.

"Nothing, really." Four said, but while wondering what was the question, he didn't hear some of the conversation. "I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." he stated. _How could someone offer a better job to him? He's useless and thinks he's better than everyone. _

"And you aren't interested." Eric seemed relieved when he heard that Four wouldn't want the job, which made Peter smirk, it was obvious for him, that Four wasn't competent enough for anything else than receive useless transfers like him, Peter was the exception of the year, he was the best there, and it wouldn't be a stupid instructor that would tell him the opposite.

Even after the pierced guy went away, Peter didn't moved his eyes from the table. "We were in the same initiate class," Four said, answering to something the small girl asked. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions." It was difficult to hear what asked the girl, her voice is tiny, compared with Four's, and his statement made Peter's face turn to red with anger. Molly tapped his back, but he didn't turn to face her. Four and the girl stared at each other's eyes, which increased his anger, but why, nobody knew. The last thing he heard was "Careful, Tris." and Four went away.

It was the first time he heard her name, it was magical, even though it was Four who said it. Peter couldn't stop thinking of her name, it was like music to him, and suddenly he whispered "_Tris_,".

"What did you said Peter?" Drew seemed confused while asking it.

"What? What are you talking about, I didn't talk!" his cheeks were turning red again, like he was angry, but he knew it was embarrassment , he said her name without meaning it.

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I'm in Canada and I'm always tired at the end of the day, and I don't have my laptop with me all the time. This isn't a long chapter, like I said, I'm not able to be on my laptop all the time. I hope you like it though!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I do not own Divergent, obviously, I wish I did though.**

* * *

Eric led all the initiates through the hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door, folded his arms and the followers gathered around him.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric, I am one of five leaders of Dauntless." He said, while Peter was admiring him, one day he would want to be like him, a powerful leader. "We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." which gave Peter a relief, at least they would be monitored by a skilled and important leader, not only by the wannabe one.

"Some ground rules. You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch." Eric continued, "You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each initiation."

The raven-haired boy wasn't sure what he would do after training, but he would probably spend his time taunting his new enemies as well as the old ones, like Christina.

One of the transfers got his eye, besides the Abnegation and the blonde erudite boy, he had already seen him in the Candor's headquarters, the boy was huge, but rather clumsy, which could be bad, he looked older but too nice, that would be a problem, Peter wanted to recruit him to be one of his lackeys.

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless." Eric stated it with a threatening look in his eyes. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks," he pointed "You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

But Christina couldn't be quiet for a while, it would kill her. "But we started with twelve," Peter waited for her to be scolded, but Eric continued.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound. Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separated, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of the initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect-" as Eric said this, the Erudite girl cut him off.

"Rankings?" She asked puzzled, "Why are we ranked?"

Eric's perverse smile indicated he was pleased with the confused faces he was seeing around him, it made him feel more powerful.

"Your ranking serves two purposes," he answered. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available." The sentence "few desirable positions available" was stuck in Peter's mind, he had to be the highest ranked, he wanted the best job in there, and he wouldn't let no one be on his way to it.

"The second purpose is that only the top ten initiates are made members." That would mean, Peter had no time for games, he had to concentrate 200% to end up in first place.

"What?" said Christina confused, but at the same time she seemed outraged with it.

"There are eleven Dautless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continued explaining like we were babies. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

Peter smiled, he was sure he would be one of the top ten members, he had the courage, strength, will and brain to be one of them. If these traits weren't enough he knew the mischievous characteristic would be.

In his mind he was pointing out the first four cuts at the end of the stage one. For him they would be the erudite girl, the blonde erudite boy, Christina and _Tris_. The thought of Tris leaving so soon made him look at the floor, it was painful, though, it shouldn't. He was worried for her, he knew what would happen when someone is cut, but nevertheless he asked.

"What do we do if we're cut?"

"You leave the Dauntless compound and live factionless." Eric answered indifferently.

It was obvious that the fate for the weakest would be living like a penniless beggar, a factionless, the outcasts of society. Peter swallowed while staring at the weak blonde girl from Abnegation, she looked determined, like she would fight till her she had no more strength to do it, which made him smile, because he knew she would do her best, even though it could be for nothing. The erudite girl cried, like she knew her fate, she would be one of them sooner than she ever thought.

"But that's...not fair!" He heard someone on his side saying, he turned and it was Molly. Peter knew Candor's were curious, but he never expected Molly to be so dumb curious when she knew this was the hardest faction to belong to. She sounded angry, but somehow terrified with the last news, as if she was thinking about the possibility of being factionless. "If we had known -" but Eric cut her off.

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" He snapped. "Because it that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

Molly remained in silence, Drew just stood there, only biting his nails like there was no tomorrow, Peter could tell he was nervous. They all knew Eric was right, it would mean they were coward, and Peter wasn't, he knew he wasn't.

Eric pushed the door to the dormitory open and said one last thing.

"You chose us. Now we have to choose you." and then he left.

They all entered the room and chose a bed to sleep. It had been a tough day and Peter knew he had to be prepared for tomorrow, but the mixed emotions he felt throughout the day weren't helping. Peter chose a bed from where he could see the small blonde girl, unconsciously, of course. His lackeys chose the ones nearest his and they lay there, they were already sleeping. We were all in our new Dauntless clothes, except for her, she still had her Abnegation's clothes, she missed them, she was probably regretting choosing Dautless, or she was just missing her family, the ones she left behind.

Peter was hearing sobs from someone crying, at first it seems it was Tris who was sobbing, she was definitely crying, he could see it, he remained in silence with his eyes shut, so he wouldn't disturb her, at least not now. The huge Candor boy was the one sobbing, the largest and broadest of the initiates, the boy Peter was thinking in recruiting as a lackey, he was a crybaby. No one moved to comfort him, they were probably thinking of their families, their decisions, the fact that soon some of them would be factionless.

The raven-haired boy couldn't sleep, he wasn't thinking of anyone, not his family, not his "friends", not his old faction, not what would happen next, and not Tris. He just stared at her for the rest of the night, the way her tears streamed down her rose and silky cheeks from her sparkling ocean eyes, how some locks of smooth golden hair were placed perfectly right behind her ear. Tris looked like a fragile twelve year old girl, who despite looking weak, had a lot more strength than expected, she shouldn't be underestimated, Peter knew she would fight, he didn't despise her, like some of them would probably do.

As the night grew and the tears ceased, Tris fell asleep with her pillow covering her ears, probably to block the bulky boy's crying, like a porcelain doll, steady and exhausted, with her her tears pressed to her graceful cheek. It was obvious she loved her family, and it was a disappointment to her father, for the way he ignored her as they were getting out of the building. It was one of the things that kept his attention for a moment, the way he hid his range and the way it made her feel. Tris doubt if it was the right choice, but for what it seemed, she didn't belong to the Stiffs, so she probably realized, any other faction would be better than stay there.

For the rest of the night, till he finally closed his eyes, she stayed in his mind, like he had taken her a picture and saved it within him.

* * *

_A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating earlier, as I said, I'm on vacation and it's hard to find extra time to write, as I'm getting to visit lots of new places. And this last week I went camping, so I had no internet and didn't bring the laptop with me. Thank you very much for the review, tobiasforever! You always make my day! :) And thank for all of you that have been reading my fanfic so far. I love writing and the fact that someone is reading my work makes me very happy :) Ok Enjoy this chapter and review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer: I do not own Divergent nor these awesome characters.**_

It was the first day of initiation, Peter woke up and dressed up with his new black clothes, he felt like a real Dauntless, even though he wasn't, yet. Everyone was almost ready, Christina was waiting for the petite girl to change her abnegation's clothes to the black ones given to her, but it seemed she didn't want to separate her tiny body from the scent of her old home and family so soon.

After breakfast the group of transfers went to the room where they were about to take the shoot lessons.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." Four reported, passing by Tris and pressing the gun into her hand, without even looking, which for Peter was irresponsible. Drew and Molly were next to the raven-haired boy, both giggling, they were probably making fun of someone, not that Peter cared, but for him, they were kind of dumb sometimes.  
"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

Peter looked around, the room had at least ten targets on the wall, they were made of one square of plywood with three red circles. On the other side there were the respective ten tables where the guns were supposed to be, he was anxious to have the weapon in his hand, to feel more powerful, more confident.

Some initiates looked tired, few were the ones who looked ready to take a gun and shoot the target, Peter, a boy from erudite who looked like he born ready to fight and the blonde, tall boy who sought for wisdom even though he left them for bravery.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage." Four said. "The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

Four finally handed a gun to Peter, he felt almighty, invincible. The gun was the size of his forearm, not so heavy and it was fully loaded, ready to shoot.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," stated Four confidently. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

While Four said that, Peter tried to find a plausible reason for what shoot a gun had to do with bravery, for him it was just required to pull the trigger, you don't need special skills to do it. Without thinking twice he just spat.

"But what..." He yawned through his words, to make it look casual and too easy. "What does firing a gun have to do with... bravery?"

His detachment led Four to press his gun quickly to Peter's forehead, and to click a bullet into place. The raven-haired boy froze with his mouth half open, astonished, and eyes wide open.

"Wake up," Four snapped. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

As Four lowered his gun, Peter's green eyes harden with anger and his cheeks turn red like burning fire. He couldn't stand humiliation, no one ever dared humiliate him, and since he arrived Dauntless, he was more than once humiliated by Four, which would require too much strength to fight his desire to teach him a lesson.

"And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." Four stopped walking at the end of the row and turned on his heel. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

The first sentence enraged Peter even more. Four was insinuating he was a mommy's boy and he would be terrified to hold a gun and pull the trigger, that he was a chicken.

The instructor was ready to fire, everyone was staring at him, like he was a star and he was the one they should follow, even Drew and Molly, which drove Peter crazy, he was losing his lackeys because of some know-it-all, and this would not end like this.

The loud bang made some of the more sensible initiates to cover their ears, which was not Peter's case nor was Tris, that looked bewitched by Four's skills. The bullet craved the middle circle like it was a pillow.

The mischievous boy turned to face his target, holding his gun in both of his hands, he had to prove he was not a mama's boy. He held the gun and fired. The bullet lodged on the third circle. He was not proud of this miserable shot, but when he turned, to see if anyone had hit right in the middle, he realized only the other erudite boy hit the target, besides him.

The time passed and after three more shots, Peter finally hit the center of the target. He smiled triumphantly and turned his head to observe the others aim, Tris still hadn't hit the target at all, the blonde erudite instead of shooting was teaching her statistic lessons, as if it was useful to fire a gun, the other erudite boy, Edward or something, at least it was what his girlfriend called him just seconds ago, hadn't shot the center yet, but was close to it and Christina aim wasn't that bad after all. She was probably the best initiate girl shooting, she just failed the target once and was close to the second circle, while the rest of them still were trying to hit the first circle.

They could hate each other, and she was definitely stubborn and nosy, but he couldn't deny she was pretty, she worked hard, was focusing the target like no one else there, she really wanted to do her best, like Tris, they were persistent. Her dark skin was gleaming with sweat, there were drops streaming down the wrinkles on her forehead due the concentration, her curls were pushed back everytime the bullet got out of the barrel, but she never moved her hands from the handle.

Tris, on the other hand, wasn't concentrated at all, Will, or so she called him, didn't stop criticizing the fact she hadn't hit the target not once, and that was defying the nature, like anybody would care about what he was saying. Right after he said it, the blondie turn toward the target pulled the trigger so hard, her hands jumped back, but her feet stayed planted on the ground. The bullet was craved in the edge of the target, far away from the center, but at least she shut him up. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for some stupid sentence, but he just said. "So you see, I'm right. The stats don't lie," and she smiled a little.

"Drew you shoot like a little girl," Molly teased grinning.

"Shut up! I'm not a girl!" He stated angrily. He hadn't hit the target not once, even the abnegation's hit it and he was losing to her.

"You shoot like one, you stupid. Just do it right, you're making a fool of yourself!" Peter commanded him. It was already humiliating to be beat up by an Abnegation, but the fact she was a girl, made it even more.

Finally, Drew hit the target near the second circle, at the same time Tris's bullet hit the center of it, making her blue ocean eyes wide open, proudly.

They continued shooting for some more time, till it was break time for lunch.

Peter sat with his lackeys, as it should be. Christina and Tris sat together, but the other Candor boy and Will joined them. Peter noticed Tris looked somehow disgusted after watching Edward and his girlfriend kissing, which made sense, Abnegation's didn't show affection in public, they just can't, which shown she was still thinking like one. The rest of her table smiled with her reaction to it, they were thinking the same Peter was, she still didn't forget them, she never will, none of them would.

_A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, it was supposed to be larger, but I had to go. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading my fanfic, it means a lot. Enjoy! :)_


End file.
